


Unexpected

by PinstripesAndConverse



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: City of Love: Paris - Freeform, Established Vincent x MC, F/M, Main Character is unnamed, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinstripesAndConverse/pseuds/PinstripesAndConverse
Summary: Vincent is away on a business trip and the Main Character misses him, in more ways than one.  Patience, in this case, was severely overrated, or so she thought.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Strong sexual content throughout. Enjoy!

She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, the dress shirt she wore far too big to be anything from her own closet.  The sleeves were too long and it smelled too…oh.

She slept in it and it still smelled like him.  She half-wondered if he kept a diffuser in his closet.  The journalist hadn’t intended to  _ sleep  _ in the shirt but the fabric was soft and smelled just like him, as if he was next to her.

He wasn’t, of course.  A three-week trip abroad.  New investors or a buyout or something, she vaguely recalled mentions of obtaining new media clients in South America.  Thousands and thousands of miles away. The time difference  _ sucked _ .

He wouldn’t be back until the following weekend, after a grueling fourteen-hour flight.  He’d arrive home in the morning and push himself to fight through his jetlag. Vincent was a seasoned traveler but she’d caught him on more than one occasion napping with Esteban in the afternoons he came home from business trips.

She picked up her phone from where it was charging near the fridge and unlocked it, checking her notifications.  Usually she had a text from him by now; he’d be awake by this time. Odd.

A pang ran through her chest.  He was probably busy, probably distracted by something; he would explain later.  He always did.

That didn’t make her miss him any less.

In more ways than one.  In more ways than she could count.

She bit her lip as the familiar desire from last night came back.  She wanted to wait for him to be home, she knew it would be more than worth it.  It always was. But to go an entire week feeling like this…aching like this…

She’d mentioned it in a text the night before, hidden by a blur.  All he replied with was, “I’ll have to remedy that when I get back.”

She was exhausted last night but wasn’t able to fall asleep because of her own desire, hence why she grabbed one of his shirts.  She hoped that would help, that it would have eased some of her frustrations.

A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the ache again.  Maybe…maybe just this once she could…take care of it herself.  At least maybe edge herself to get her mind off of it.

Thoughts of breakfast forgotten, she went back into the bedroom and dug through her bedside drawer for the tiny bullet vibrator she kept there.  It was from Kat, originally, a joke from their college days to annoy an old roommate; she’d used it on several occasions for its actual intended purpose.  Like now.

She cleaned it off before settling into bed, letting her thoughts wander as she felt the initial jolt against her clit.  She thought of Vincent, of warm hands cupping her breasts with ease, squeezing her behind as he picked her up to press her against a wall.  Lips on her neck, teeth grazing her skin. She thought of his member pressed against her, teasing her entrance, entering her...

She was too occupied, too on the cusp of something to hear the bedroom door open.  Too occupied to see green eyes as wide as they could go on the realization of what was unfolding in front of him.

The hum of the vibrator continued a second longer than necessary as she sat up and fumbled to turn it off.  She felt her cheeks grow warmer and her hand went for the covers, pulling them closer. Embarrassment ate at her stomach and she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up beneath her.  No. She couldn’t have just  _ waited _ .  Couldn’t have been  _ patient _ .

He wasn’t to be home for another few days.  How…what…? Her heart, once beating in passion, moved to a rhythm closer to panic.  She glanced to find he had no shoes on, having left them at the door. Of course. He could move like a panther when he wanted to, with or without them, but he usually caught her off-guard without them.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Vincent teased, a wicked grin crossing his face as he neared the bed, gait natural.  As if he hadn’t just walked in on his lover pleasuring herself in his absence. “Unless, of course, you find that far more enjoyable than an alternative.”

She finally found the strength to lift her tongue and she asked, “Why are you home early?”

In one smooth motion, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, hard.  Stronger than their kiss the night Marion was captured. Her chest felt as if it would explode and the warmth from earlier that retreated when he walked in returned in full force.  One hand let go of her to wretch the covers from her hands, the bed dipping as he knelt on the mattress. She’d neglected to take his shirt off but her panties had been flung to the floor some time ago, forgotten.

“I finished what I needed to and took a red-eye last night,” he kissed her again, longer, his tongue finding hers.  “You aren’t the only one aching,  _ ma cherie _ .”

Her hand went his already-hardened member pressed against his thigh beneath his dress pants and she smirked.  It still amazed her, what she was capable of doing to him. Or perhaps what he let her do to him. He let out a soft groan as she ran her hand over his length through the fabric, her thumb teasing his tip.

He broke away from her mouth to kiss her neck softly, gently,  _ slowly _ .  She let out an involuntary shudder as he reached the curve of her neck, his warm tongue meeting her skin.

Vincent’s fingers found the buttons on the shirt covering her, moving at an agonizing pace from each fastening.  She felt goosebumps break out across her skin as he pushed the garment away, leaving her naked in front of him. She reached for him and pushed his suit jacket off, the fabric falling unceremoniously to the floor.

“It’ll get wrinkled that way, you know,” he said, his lips curling into a smirk against hers.

“Maybe you should have walked in here naked and saved yourself the trouble.”

He chuckled as his thumb brushed her hardened nipple before he took her breast in his hand, kneading softly.  He moved to press kisses down her shoulder, following the path of her collarbone. His other hand delved lower, brushing her skin as his fingers found what he was looking for.

She gasped when she felt the strong sensation again, her back arching, pressing herself further into his hand for a moment.

Vincent’s hands went to her thighs, arranging them on either side of him carefully, his eyes roaming her naked form.  She hated how easily undone she came at any touch from him, how even a brush of his fingers left her fidgety, how a strong kiss could leave her wet.

His eyes never left hers as he undid his tie and then moved on to the buttons on his waistcoat, shrugged off and thrown to the floor.  The rest of his clothes followed, leaving him as bare as she was.

She whined softly as she felt another jolt run through her; it died in her throat as their tongues brushed again.  He tasted of coffee and something sweet yet tart; her mind vaguely acknowledged strawberries before she felt his chest on hers and all thought left her mind.  He was warm on her and he moaned softly into her mouth as her breasts pressed against him.

She bucked against him, grinding herself on him.  He gently pressed her back down to the bed with a hand.  He pulled back and, with his other hand, nudged the small toy gently, the tip flicking her clit.

“A little patience,” he teased.

“Says the man who believes patience is overrated.”

Warm fingers trailed down and lifted a leg, his lips pressing against her skin as he kept his eyes on hers.

“Patience, in this scenario, is very much required.”

_ Or it was,  _ she thought.  _ Impatience is what got me here to begin with... _

For a moment, she thought he was going to torture her further with his tongue, but instead he skimmed her inner thighs, kissing his way back up her torso.  

Slowly.

She gasped when his tongue grazed her nipple, her back arching again.  He continued to tease her until all she could muster were weak whines and murmurs before the vibrations ceased.  She felt numb, on the edge of something but not quite there yet. He returned to their previous position, his member brushing her entrance as he let her come down from the sensations from earlier.

She met his gaze through hooded eyes, peridot green staring back at her.  How had she gone these past few weeks without waking up seeing such a color?  Somehow, it felt as though her days were better when she woke up next to him.

She wanted to speak, to tell him she missed him, but everything seemed to die in her throat the longer she held his gaze.  

She raised her hand to brush her fingers against his cheek before wrapping her arm around his neck, running through his soft hair.  Her other hand found his and intertwined their fingers. 

“Please,” she whispered.  

Vincent kissed her again, entering her only enough to tease her, alternating with brushing her clit.  He entered her further, pausing to let her adjust. She, in turn, raised her hips to rest her feet on his hips and press him deeper into her.  His eyes widened and his lips parted as a choking gasp escaped him. Escaped them both. He was as deep as he could go without hurting her. 

She had taken him off guard again.  Good.

His eyes searched hers and she nodded, kissing him softly.  She bucked her hips again, pulling away and then sliding herself back onto him.

They found a rhythm, broken only by fingers brushing spots that made the other quiver, lose their place in their shared ecstasy for a moment.  At some point, Vincent withdrew from her and sat back on his heels and pulled her further down from the head of the bed. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  She adjusted herself as she slid back down onto him; one of his hands held her so she wouldn’t go down too far, knowing she would hurt herself otherwise. 

They clung to each other and when her walls began to tighten, Vincent thrusted in time with her, holding her tightly against him.  She gave a strangled cry as she peaked, shuddering against him as every part of her quivered around him. He came soon after as she rode out another orgasm, burying his face in her neck, biting her skin as he let out a soft groan and released inside her.  

He laid her back down, her walls still throbbing around him and her chest heaving as she caught her breath.  He pulled away and laid beside her, once tidy hair mused beyond repair and his usual smirk replaced with a genuine smile.  She shifted and placed her head on his chest, his fingers finding her hair and playing with the strands absentmindedly.

“Better?” He whispered.

“Always,” she paused, and then amended, “I missed you.”

“And I you, (f/n).”

She felt his nose against her hair, his breath tickling her scalp.  Neither was sure how long they stayed there, curled up on the bed, limbs tangled and only partially under the disheveled covers.  Her eyelids began to feel heavy, the high from her peak still washing over her, and every part of her felt more relaxed than it had in weeks.  She sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Vincent as she shifted out of the bed, but felt a warm hand catch hers gently as she slid away.

She raised his large hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles.  “I’ll be in the shower if you want to join me.”

“ _Ma cherie,_ that’s an offer I can’t decline.  It’s certainly one way to rouse me from exhaustion.”

She felt his eyes on her as she walked past him and into the bathroom.

“And what are the others?”  She called back, starting the water and setting it to her preferred temperature. 

She stepped in and was hardly shocked when she felt hands at her waist and a warm chest pressed against her back underneath the stream of water.

“That’s a surprise for later,” Vincent teased smugly before he kissed her neck.

She shuddered despite the hot water and pressed herself against him.

Oh _yes_ , it was good to have him home.


End file.
